


Soft Rain

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Kagero, on a rainy day.





	Soft Rain

**Author's Note:**

> for Drabble Zone 138 - 'Sleepy'

The rain was falling softly but the sky wasn't dark enough that Kagero needed to look elsewhere for light. What came in through the open screen was enough and unless the wind changed, the rain would stay out where it belonged. Slowly she sketched, trying to capture this rare moment of Ryoma actually getting a bit of rest when tired. Each line needed to be perfect, each soft fold of bedding, each... 

She yawned. The atmosphere was getting to her. 

Kagero knew immediately that she was being watched and, quietly, accepted Ryoma's simple invitation. 

Until the rain stopped, at least.


End file.
